


Podfic: Catch Me a Catch

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author's tags, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Merlin Big Bang Challenge, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Merlin uses his magic to work as a magical matchmaker. Elena is a customer hoping to snag Arthur Pendragon but things don’t go exactly as planned. Gwaine is there to be Merlin's always helpful, nearly always shirtless, neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Catch Me a Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Me A Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478046) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



**Reader’s notes:** Wow, this one was a real joy to record! The wonderful story also includes amazing fanart by [achelseabee](http://achelseabee.livejournal.com/), which can be found through the text link above. I would also like to thank the wonderful [Deminos](../users/Deminos/pseuds/Deminos) for being my beta listener – you’re amazing, sweetheart!

(Also, I discovered that a cat’s meow snuck its way in at around 02.24.00 – sorry about that! Hopefully it’s not too distracting, haha.)

( ~~I’m so sorry that there isn’t an m4b version of this, my computer is making a fuss and I’m not gonna put off posting this any longer than I already have, so mp3 it is.~~ Never mind, the lovely [cybel ](http://cybel.livejournal.com/)was nice enough to make one!)

 **Length:** 03.13.04

 **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?33i09cfsh5bzvle), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?27k5lf6741dl41c)


End file.
